Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Eine freudige Nachricht Hallo lieber Asajj Ventress, Ich möchte dir mitteilen, dass wir bald unseren Artikel Anakin Solo um die Junior Jedi Knights Reihe erweitern können, da ich seit heute morgen stolzer Besitzer der kompletten Sammlung bin. Das einzige Problem hierbei ist, dass die Bücher sich zur Zeit noch in Amerika befinden und daher erstmal veschickt werden müssen. Ich hab sie für 36 € zuzuüglich dem Versand (der sich meines Wissen auf 12$, dass sind knapp 10 €, beläuft) ersteigert. Sobald ich sie in meinen Fingern halte, werde ich mich dran machen sie zu lesen und die Informationen in unseren Artikel zu integrieren. Viel Grüße Boba 14:22, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S.:JUHUUUU:) Also, ich bin sprachlos. Ich sitze hier noch mit offenen Mund und denke mir. WIRKLICH? Das ist wirklich super Bild:--).gif. Also ... super. --Asajj Ventress 14:27, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEER. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ne kleine Katze wie eine Freundin von mir, dann ist alles perfekt^^. :Jep finde ich auch:) Der Dank geht an meine MUtter, die sie für mich ersteigert hat, da die Auktion in Amerika aufgestelt wurde und somit um 8 Uhr morgens unserer Zeit zu Ende ging und es somit mir unmöglich machte sie zu ersteigern, da ich noch bis nächste Woche Schule habe-.- Daher danke Mutter ;). Gruß Boba 14:31, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank Frau Zink Bild:;-).gif. "Der Kristallstern" ist auch gestern angekomme, jetzt warte ich nur noch auf die Corellia-Bücher, die hoffentlich die nächsten Tage ankommen. Wir haben alle Quellen *dumdidumdidumdidum*. *FREU*. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 14:34, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Jep das wird ein Spässchen:). So ich werde gleich mal in ICQ on gehen, kann aber sein das ich nicht die ganze Zeit dort vertreten sein kann. Boba 14:40, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo ihr beiden ich finde das richtig gut das ihr die Artikel von den Überarbeitet. Ich wollte mir auch schon diese Junior Jedi Knights in der Bücherrei ausleihen aber jetzt brauch ich das ja nicht mehr;) Weil will auch erstmal J-P 1-6 lesen und habe mir auch noch einige Comics auf Englisch bestellt. @Boba: Sind die Bücher denn auf Englisch? Weil du sie ja in Amerika gekauft hast.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:16, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja die sind auf Englisch, aber nicht weil ich die aus Amerika gekauft habe, sondern weil die noch nicht übersetzt wurden. So ich bin jetzt kurz beim Mäcces. Boba 16:21, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wurden die noch nicht auf Deutsch übersetzt? Das ist ja RICHTIG komisch weil hier in Schweden gibt es die schon auf Schwedisch. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:03, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da sind die Schweden uns ja weit vorraus^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 17:04, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich merk das schon. Aber Irgendwie schockt das auch total. Und ich kenne eine Schwedische und eine Dänische Internet Seite wo sie für billig geld englische Star Wars Comics verkaufen dort habe ich mir grade vorhin sechs stück gekauft. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:10, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) 2000 Edits Dies ist mein 2000ster Edit *Freu*. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:58, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Boba 21:28, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke :) Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 21:29, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Cool! Glückwunsch! Wünsche dir weitere gut überlebte Edits!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:31, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke. Malte(War doch richtig, oder?). Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:32, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja war richtig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:38, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So langsam kann ich euch unterscheiden^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 21:46, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinen 2000 Edits ;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:42, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Nils^.^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:46, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo kein Problem wie heißt du den in echt? Oder vielleicht willst du es ja nicht verraten;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:50, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin der Dennis. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:50, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Haha wie geil Ich bin der Dennis;) Okay Dennis werd ich mir merken. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:04, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Mach das, Nils^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 23:07, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neutral Naja ist mein Artikel, bzw ich bin der ursprüngliche Autor. Ich kenne das so von anderen Wiki´s, aber wenn das hier nicht der Fall ist werde ich meine Stimme natürlich ändern ^^ Periphalos öhm... Hast du vielleicht Interesse am Rollenspiel? *grins* Periphalos Weiß nicht, ich kenn Rollenspiele nicht. ^^. (und bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~, ist leichter). --Asajj Ventress 17:21, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir bieten jeden, der zwar Interesse aber keine Ahnung vom Rollenspiel hat, unsere Hilfe an. Dafür gibt es bei uns die Akademie, wo Leuten wie dir die Grundschritte erläutert werden. Alles was du brauchst ist Phantasie, den nötigen "Ernst" bei der Sache und Spaß am Spiel ^^ Periphalos 18:22, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich überlegs mir mal. --Asajj Ventress 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorzeitige Beendigung Tschuldigung, war so ne spontane Handlung von mir ^^ Periphalos 21:37, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzer Vos Ihr habt Little Ani ins ICQ gebeten um ihm zu zeigen was ein Benutzer gemacht hat, der hier "traurige Berühmtheit" erlangte. Ich weiß natürlich, von wem die Rede ist. Was hat Vos denn gemacht? Wenn du es mir eventuell nicht verraten möchtest, dann sag mir wenigstens, ob es noch etwas altes von vor seiner 3 monatigen Zwangspause ist, oder etwas neues, was seiner Rückkehr im Weg steht. E.B 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du mir deine E-Mail-Adresse gibst, kann ich dir das Gerne per E-Mail schicken. --Asajj disku 21:42, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja bitte. Es ist: Blumenthal-e@web.de E.B 23:50, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Geschickt. --Asajj disku 00:06, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gesehen. E.B 07:19, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nun, wie siehts aus? Oder wieder Mail? E.B 02:27, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hast du meine nicht bekommen? --Asajj disku 13:27, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Asajj! Darf ich dich in meine Jedipedia Freundesliste eintragen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 02:13, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Klar. --Asajj disku 02:16, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe Danke finde dich nämlich total nett!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 02:24, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hey Asajj darf ich dich auch eintragen? --Der Heilige Klingone 02:29, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Doch hab ich bekommen. Aber ich meinte ne Antwort auf meine Antwot. :) E.B 04:20, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) @Der Heilige Klingone: Klar. @E.B: Ich hab auf meine Antwort keine Antwort bekommen ... --Asajj disku 13:12, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke Sehr Asajj. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:28, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Skywalker XL Ist der dort Admin? Hat er dort den selben Namen? E.B 22:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube schon. --Asajj disku 22:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich melde mich demnächst auch mal dort an. ich denke ich werde meinen Fan-Fiction Artikel über die "Al'verde-Klasse" von meiner Benutzerseite dort reinkopieren. E.B 22:34, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach das :). --Asajj disku 22:35, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Könnt ihr mir einen Link zu Seite geben? Danke schonmal. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:50, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) StarWars Fanon Deutschland! bitte sehr ^^. --Asajj disku 22:07, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo geil danke sehr! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:09, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das bin ich ! thumb|Das bin ich(rechts) Da die anderen sich auch ein Bild hochgeladen haben, lade ich mal das hoch, was gestern auf dem Geburtstag einer Freundin gemacht wurde Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj disku 23:12, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich bin der typ in grün^^ Du und deine Schwester? E.B 23:14, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das war auf dem Geburtstag von einer Freundin und die links ist aus meinem Französischkurs :-D. Ich habe nur einnen Bruder :-D. Gruß, --Asajj disku 23:16, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe ich kenns ja schon, lustig dich mal zu sehen ;) Boba 23:22, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich kam mir unter Zwang vor ... alle hatten Bilder hochgeladen, da sollte ich das doch auch Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj disku 23:28, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Und ich dachte du wärst Blond!:'(! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:33, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich war früher blond^^. Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?--Asajj disku 23:34, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Öhm ja, Weiss net! Ich glaube habe mich einfach von der Macht leiten lassen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:37, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Und wir Sith sind in der Lage ... die Wege der Macht lassen sich verdrehen xD. Du siehst nur das, was wir wollen, das du siehst. --Benutzer:Garm Bel IblisAsajj disku 23:38, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Mm ich sehe dich aber Blond! Links auf dem Bild oder? Scherz!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:45, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich wollt schon sagen ;). --Asajj disku 23:46, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Warst du mal Blond oder hast du übergefärbt gefärbt?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:49, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich war naturblond, doch dann sind meine Haare braun geworden. Hin und wieder färbe ich sie mir dann noch mal, aber eher selten. --Asajj disku 23:55, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) 2500 Edits Dies ist mein 2500 Edit Bild:--).gif --Asajj disku 16:38, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Glückwunsch, Asajj! Da werde ich wohl noch fleißig arbeiten müssen... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 17:22, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Genau, aber das schaffst du schon, MoritzBild:;-).gif --Asajj disku 17:24, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jo Dennis, ich hab schon 4.000 aber ich muss auch noch arbeiten um an Ani und Yoda ranzukommen....Boba 17:34, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ahh ich hab herzlichen Glückwunsche vergessen...............Boba 17:35, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Macht docch nix ... und Sebastian ... die beiden holen wir doch schnell ein :D. --Asajj disku 17:38, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:52, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Danke, Malte --Asajj disku 17:55, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auch wenn sehr verspätet,herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 2500.Edit--Boba Fett 10:26, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST)Bild:Lol.gif. Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe es leider nicht, sorry, und wer es hat, weiß ich leider auch nicht. :(. sorry. --Asajj Tee? 23:34, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) 3000 edits Dies ist mein *trommelwirbel* 3000. edit! --Asajj Tee? 17:24, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Super Dennis feut mich aber beim Ackbar-Artikel wärs gut wenn du mehr zur Zeit bei den Imperialen und zum Todesstern schreibst.PS:Ich kann dir helfen.Dark Lord disku 14:46, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du Quellen hast, immer her damit. EaW benutze ich nur nicht, da es meinen anderen Quellen widerspricht. Und komm am besten in ICQ on. --Asajj Tee? 14:47, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Aufgrund eines Problems mit meinem PC kann ich der nächsten Zeit nur offline Artikel bearbeiten. Sobald das Problem gelöst ist, melde ich mich. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj Tee? 18:30, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wie bearbeitest du offline Artikel? Boba 20:33, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Mit einem Word-Programm ;). --Asajj Tee? 19:23, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Adi Sei Ich möchte dem Benutzer ja wirklich nicht vor den Karren fahren, frage mich aber wirklich, ob der überhaupt antworten will. Ich glaube, er ist sich der Fehlerhaftigkeit seiner Sachen schon bewusst... E.B 13:17, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde schauen, was ich mache, doch ich hätte zumindest gerne mal eine Antwort, so sauer bin ich nämlich nicht, dass ich ihn richtig anmotze, ... werde es aber langsam, wenn er nicht antwortet. --Asajj Tee? 13:21, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja, weißt du: Du hast da so nett "Tee" hinter deinem Benutzernamen stehen. Ich fürchte nur, bis Adi Sei zum Tee erscheint, ist der schon kalt. Bild:;-).gifE.B 13:24, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Stimmt^^. --Asajj Tee? 13:28, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Übrigens, deswegen wollte ich dich auch schon mal fragen: Wie hast du das gemacht?? E.B 13:30, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Geh oben auf "Einstellungen". Dort siehst du "Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben)". Dort drückst du auf "Unerschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" und fügst das dort ein: E.B Irgendein Mandalorianisches Getränk]. Sieht dann so aus : E.B Irgendein Mandalorianisches Getränk . --Asajj Tee? 13:33, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:47, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bild:;-).gif Bild:;-).gif gern geschehen. --Asajj Disku Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel - Winter Celchu Du hast vergessen, deine Signatur hinzuschreiben.......^^ --Finwe 18:15, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach, danke, Finwe. Wird sofort nachgetragen. --Asajj Tee? 18:18, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Bitte, bitte^^ --Finwe 18:21, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bist du gerade nicht da? ...oder spinnt mein ICQ?Dark Lord disku 18:16, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich war nicht da ... --Asajj Tee? 19:36, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Klassenfahrt muhahahaha So, ich fahre am 30.08 auf Klassenfahrt(wann ich wiederkomme habe ich vergessen^^) in die Toskana und werde von da an nicht mehr ansprechbar sein. Ich freue mich total, denn der Rest der Schule muss für eine weitere Woche in die alte Penne und ich werde braungebrannt am Stand von Italien liegen muhahahaha. Liebe Grüße --Asajj Tee? 19:52, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Cool viel spass auf der Klasssenfahrt. --Shaak Ti 19:58, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, Sipan. Den werde ich sicherlich haben ;). --Asajj Tee? 20:00, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich fahre bald mit dem Geschi LK meiner Klasse 13 nach Prag. Da wird einem schon etwas schwer ums Herz wenn man weiß, das es eins der letzen Male in der Schulkarriere sein wird... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich gehe danach ja noch weiter in die 11, aber es ist eigentlich schon Schade, dass ich den Bretzelnweghttp://www.realschule-bretzelnweg.de/index_1024.htm(wir sind bei "Klassen" die 10b;)) nächstes Jahr verlasse(obwohl ich einige ... *hust* Bestandteile meiner Klasse nicht vermissen werde). Diese fünf Jahre waren der Hammer und die Abschlussfahrt wird die Krönung des ganzen :). --Asajj Tee? 20:12, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Machst du auch dann Abi? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:14, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh ja. Unbedingt. --Asajj Tee? 20:16, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Siehst mit deiner Brille auch schon aus, wie son richtig überintelligenter Gymnasiast. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:21, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: :-P Ich oute mich mal als Streber *G*. --Asajj Tee? 20:22, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::ACH du gehst aufs Gym? Und MICH deshalb "verarschen"?Dark Lord disku 20:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist kein verarschen, Dominik. Ich mach mich nur über dich lustig :-P. --Asajj Tee? 20:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut dann bin ich mit Lustigmachen dran. Immerhin bin ich beim Chat nicht als eine dicke verfressene Katze registriert.Dark Lord disku 20:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eine dicke, verfressene, zynische Katze, was sein muss, muss sein. --Asajj Tee? 20:51, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kleines Kind!Dark Lord disku 20:53, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Gymnasiast:-P(an alle anderen Gymnasiasten, das ist nur an ihn gerichtet ;)). --Asajj Tee? 20:54, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Baldiger Gymnasiast!Dark Lord disku 21:20, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Jedi! --Asajj Tee? 21:21, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Beruhigt euch jungs. --Shaak Ti 21:26, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Immerhin verteidige ich das Wissen und muss nicht danach gieren weil ich es schon habe!Dark Lord disku 21:26, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Was für ein Wissen *g*? --Asajj Tee? 21:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Am anfang hab ich gedacht das hier soll spass seien. Aber es ist ja ernst beruhigt euch kommt wieder runter. --Shaak Ti 21:28, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::DU hältst dich da raus, denn ICH habe Wissen im Gegensatz zu ner fetten Katze.Dark Lord disku 21:29, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Das ist Spaß ;). Und trotzdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, welche Wisse, Domink meint *g*. --Asajj Tee? 21:31, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Meine paar Jahre Gym sind lehrreicher gewesen als deine 6 Jahre Hauptschule!Dark Lord disku 21:34, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Wir reden hier nicht über Hauptschule, Dominik. Wir reden hier über etwa 3000 Bücher(wenn nicht sogar noch mehr^^) und der besten Schule, die man sich wünschen kann. Nichts ist so klasse wie am Bretzelnweg^^. --Asajj Tee? 21:36, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Er meint das Wissen, dass Garfield ein fetter Kater ist. :) MfG - Cody 21:36, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Cody hat die Erleuchtung.DU nicht!Dark Lord disku 21:38, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Garfield hat die Lasange!!! MfG - Cody 21:44, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Garfield ist nicht fett :-P. Garfield ist nur vollschlank :-D --Asajj Tee? 21:44, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und jetzt richtet diese Diskussion sich wieder auf die Klassenfahrt ;). --Asajj Tee? 21:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::...wo ne Bretzel essende Katze mit auf die Reise nach Italien geht. ;-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:47, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Warum wollt ihr genau DA hin? Seid ihr wohl alle Italienischkönner?Dark Lord disku 23:14, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und jetzt seht ihr mal, wohin eure dämlichen Doppepunkte führen. Das sieht aus wie ein Schimpfwort, welches ich jetzt nicht aussprechen möchte. Aber nö, ihr müst diese dummen Doppelpunkte ja immer machen, um diesen Bockmist kommt ihr ja nicht drum herum. Was soll das bloß. Schaut doch mal, wie blöd das alles nach rechts gezogen wird. Doppelpunkte sind Blödsinn. Ich mach keine mehr. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 10:03, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na gut^^. Nun ja ... Sonne, Strand ... ist doch super^^. Wir können wirklich ALLE kein Italienisch, ich bin mit Französisch(:-!) geplagt aber sonst ... Der Strand macht es weg ;) --Asajj Tee? 14:11, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Namensänderung Gerade hab ich dich gesucht, um das hier zu schreiben, da kommt eine Nachricht von dir bei mir. Du hast den Namen geändert, der selbe Grund, weshalb ich dich anschreibe. Was hat das für einen Sinn, außer Arbeit. Du verlierst zumindest für eine Weile deinen Ruf mit deinen Edits usw. --DarthMomse 00:54, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Doch doch, die Edits bleiben erhalten --Bel Iblis 00:56, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na dann viel Spaß. --DarthMomse 00:58, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Werde ich haben -.- . Ich bin froh, wenn's vorbei ist^^. --Bel Iblis 00:58, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hey Asajj, du musst das so ändern Bel Iblis. Wenn du das Asajj stehen lässt muss man das sowieso umändern, wenn sich jemand unter dem Namenanmeldet. Das wäre dann ja doppellte Arbeit. Boba 02:00, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nun, ich muss sagen, dass ich doch ziemlich überrascht bin. Ich halte das jetzt nicht für so eine tolle Idee, aber gut, du musst das selber wissen. Ich hab den Spruch auf meiner BS abgeändert, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung so. Gruß Kyle22 16:21, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Klar. --Bel Iblis 16:30, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Asajj warum hast du dich in Garm Bel Iblis umbenannt? Ich fand Asajj Ventress besser, aber ist ja deine Entscheidung. Ich hatte auch schon mal gedacht mich um zu benenne, aber als ich gesehen habe wie viel Arbeit das ist bin ich mir sicher das ich das nicht machen werde. Okay vielleicht später mal, aber auf jeden fall nicht jetzt. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:34, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Mit dem Namen bin ich zufriedener und ... es ist eine MENGE Arbeit^^. --Bel Iblis 15:36, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja klar bist du mit dem Namen zufriedener aber das wusste ich ja schon ;) Ich dachte nur es gäbe noch etwas andres was dich dazu verleitet hat den Namen zu ändern:) --Der Heilige Klingone 15:52, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich nicht. --Bel Iblis 15:54, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, danke. Viele Grüße. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:55, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nute Gunray Hi Asajj. Ich habe grade gesehen dass du an Nute Gunray arbeitest, ich finde toll dass du ihn dir vornimmst. Wann ungefähr glaubst du bist du damit fertig? --Der Heilige Klingone 12:20, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Willst du nicht lieber Rune Haako bearbeiten der schockt doch viel mehr!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:40, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja stimmt hahah, der shcockt wirklich.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 12:52, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::P.S: Ich mach den jetzt ne neue Überschrift. ::Nee, Gunray ist der beste ;). Ich weiß noch nicht genau, vielleicht Ende nächster Woche, ich sag euch auf jeden Fall bescheid. --Bel Iblis 15:33, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja geil danke, aber Rune Haako der ist doch auch geil drauf haha :) --Der Heilige Klingone 15:35, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich weiss net warum aber der Kerl (Rune Haako) ist irgendwie geil! Warum auch immer! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ich mag ihn auch sehr viel. Und ich weiss nicht warum. Er ist ja nur ein Gefolgsmann von Nute Gunray ist. --Shaak Ti 21:47, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) lalalalala Sag mal, ich glaub seit du dich hast umbennen lassen, bist du nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf Bild:Lol.gif Kann das sein Bild:;-).gif Gruß Boba 21:43, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin einfach nur gut drauf :-P. Und ganz klar im Kopf war ich nie Bild:;-).gif. --Bel Iblis 21:45, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::*grins* Ja kenne ich...um genau zu sein....bin ich auch nicht klar im kopf ;-) Boba 21:50, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich auch nicht^^. Wenn ich keinen neben mir habe, der mich dämpft bin ich verrückter als Doktor Frankenstein ;). --Bel Iblis 21:52, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Na das würde ich aber wissen, wenn jemand verrückter wäre als ich ;) Boba 21:53, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Man lernt jeden Tag etwas neues^^. --Bel Iblis 21:55, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dein Name Mir ist grad langweilig, deswegen dachte ich mir, ich mache dich mal darauf aufmerksam, dass du bei Viqi Shesh mit deinem alten Namen bei der UC stehst. Das geht hier ja wohl nicht an.;) --Jaina Solo 22:08, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach, danke Jaina. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen^^. Ich korrigere es sofort. --Bel Iblis 22:10, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte, jetzt kann ich beruhigt schlafen.--Jaina Solo 22:11, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist doch immer schön ;). --Bel Iblis 22:12, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Och wie nett von dir--Jaina Solo 22:18, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Freunden? Gern geschehen :). --Bel Iblis 22:19, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jap das mit den Freunden. --Jaina Solo 22:20, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen. --Bel Iblis 22:21, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Du hast auf Premias Disku noch nicht deinen Namen geändert!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:22, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mein Spitzname ist immer noch Asajj aber verlinkt wird zu Bel Iblis, deshalb ist das denke ich auch so schon richtig. Ach ja, Gunray verzögert sich etwas, ich mache zuerst noch Viqi Shesh^^. --Bel Iblis 23:24, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Planet frei im All Wie heißt nochmal dieser Planet, der frei durchs All fliegt??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Zonama Sekot. Boba 23:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :P hoffe es stört nicht Garm ::Natürlich nicht. Warum fragst du, Erik?--Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wirst du schon noch erfahren... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Okay. --Bel Iblis 23:28, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST)